


My Shadow

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Series: Poems (: [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: For Yoongi !, Gen, Inspired by BTS's take on Carl Jung's Map of the Soul, Poetry, Shadow - Freeform, but heh, hope yall like it, not so much, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: A poem for Min Yoongi/Suga/Agust D's birthday on the theme of "Shadow"
Series: Poems (: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200368
Kudos: 3
Collections: Original Poems, Poetry





	My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is my own interpretation of the concept: Shadow. Happy Birthday Yoongi <3

Tis the pain of betrayal that made me carve a mask of ice,

one that was everything i was not and yet - everything 

i wished i was at that passing second. 

Here lies her, i wanted to say, the one who wished you well,

crossing thresholds, a trail growing with every step

i closed the door. 

Eternal was my plan, to bury the me who was true

and live like the man behind the curtains

an illusion.

Small talks became a chore and my smiles shorter,

wisps of the me behind the door urged kinder words

i ignored her.

  
  
I scoffed at my fears, building a black vault in the room 

so that i could trap them there forever

with everything i was told was wrong.

Emotions are weakness, i told my tear stricken reflection

though i knew it wasn’t true - i 

hated the burning anger in my veins.

Was it the flutter of the butterflies outside my window

or the warm smiles directed towards me?

i wondered as a hand clasped mine tight.  
  
  


The facade i wore began to crumble,

weak against the pounding fists of my shadows

and the suffocating sun that caressed me with its warmth.

The Dark that was comforting in my coldness

began to creep fear into me - invisible hands 

breaking apart my black vault.

Self hatred and insecurities became the norm,

the blue of my soul plagued my mind

i let it, unable to draw a smile on my face.

I want to be successful ( _ You need to be successful _ )

i want to be big ( _ You need to be big _ ) 

i want to be  ~~ me ~~ ( _ You need to be better _ ).

Words of ambition that fueled the fire in me,

turned out to be the cutting chokehold 

that chained me to the ground. 

Rue coloured my smile as my thoughts wandered,

was it me who truly had control or had everything been 

merely a house of cards waiting to crash and burn?

The farce of a play i deluded myself as true,

recognition lost on who i was - my fall

and my Shadow’s rise.

Bleeding black through my cracked mold of pretty lies,

my emotions flailing limbs and 

the pathetic me consumed by my Shadow.

Balance an aspect it seemed i never grasped,

either this or that - always at one extreme 

_ we  _ aren’t black or white. 

I want to be successful ( _ You need to be successful _ )

i want to be big ( _ You need to be big  _ )

i want to be me ( _ You need to be better).  
  
_ _  
_

Always told to aim higher and higher - i brush off 

the standards of success set upon me

i’ll find my own path.

Weaving back together my broken mask i say

though i'm a little lost now i’ll be okay _ , _

for he and i are one and same. 


End file.
